1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, and an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, and an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor that are characterized in a technique for setting an IP address when the information processing apparatus connects to the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user performs image forming in a network image forming system, the user selects a printer to output an image on a computer and makes the selected printer output an image through an interface such as a local area network (LAN).
Moreover, a form in which a job transmitted by a user is sent to a multifunction printer (MFP) via a print server is also known widely. Since the job is transmitted via the print server, additional functions such as a high-speed image processing function, and a function to improve security can be added to the printer.
The MFP and the print server are connected via the LAN. In many cases, the MFP and the print server are separately connected by an exclusive cable for a video-data transfer.
In the environment of the TCP/IP protocol, when connecting the print server to the MFP, it is necessary to set up IP addresses mutually. Conventionally, an installation person or an administrator has set up the IP address manually at the time of first connection.
Moreover, when the print server and the MFP are connected to the LAN, it is also considered that the IP addresses are assigned automatically by introducing a DHCP technique, for example. However, in that case, the print server and the MFP cannot know the mutual IP addresses automatically. So, whenever IP addresses are assigned, the installation person or the administrator needs to check the IP addresses, and needs to perform connection settings manually, which increases in complexity.
Therefore, a technique by which the print server and the MFP automatically recognize the mutual IP addresses and set the mutual IP addresses is required.
In a conventional technique to set an IP address automatically, an MFP transmits a broadcast packet that includes a response request to a print server, the print server sets up by receiving the response from the MFP, and an administrator is notified automatically by an e-mail or the like (see Japanese laid-open patent publication (Kokai) No. 2005-333352 (JP2005-333352A)).
However, in this technique, when there are a plurality of MFPs to which the print server can connect, an MFP other than a target MFP to set up a connection actually may receive and respond to the response request and may set up a connection.